


Connector

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Both in battle and in general, Fluff, Gen, Movie Night, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, No one knows if its romantic or platonic, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Omnic Crisis, Reader is Support, both are good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: Movie night cuddling, sparring, and more cuddling





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write about cuddling Genji okay. 
> 
> Title is directly from the song connector by a lot like birds bc it reminds me of Genji and also I love them? 
> 
> Both reader and Genji are implied to have crushes on other overwatch members but if you wanna interpret this as romantic Genji/reader you totally can!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

Zenyatta thinks it's because you weren't around for the Omnic Crisis that you're not uncomfortable about expressing affection for Genji and Zenyatta. And occasionally Bastion, although she seems to prefer the company of your garden. 

You think it's because ever since you grabbed Genji's hand, he's been so starved for affection it breaks your heart. You had done it out of habit, because usually its either Hana or Lena that accompanies you to go shopping and they get distracted easily (and you might just like holding their hands). 

When he didn't immediately shake you off, you were confused. "Is this okay?"

He did that head tilt that makes him look all the more reminiscent of a cat. "Yes."

You snorted at the short, precise answer before carrying on with your shopping trip, and since then Genji has been a cuddling fiend. He always asks first, of course, but eventually you just fall into a routine that doesn't require "is this okay"s.

Him saving a spot for you during the celebratory movie parties, for example. And goodness knows with so many people from around the world, there are a lot of different things to celebrate from holidays to birthdays and anniversaries. A spot that, you might mention, very really gets used. Instead, you either end up in Genji's lap or Genji ends up in yours (its a pretty even split, to be honest).

Currently, you're leaning against Junkrat with the ninja curled up against your side. His face plate digs into your shoulder and one mechanical hand has somehow ended up beneath your shirt and pressed against your ribs, but you've long become accustomed to the feeling of... Genji.

He doesn't even appear to be watching the movie, and you really doubt he's asleep with Junkrat laughing like that. Or McCree making smart ass commentary. Genji loves McCree's commentary.

Just to prove your suspicion, you shift the shoulder he's resting on. His fingers curl in response, making you laugh.

He makes a noise that's not quite human and not quite machine, a whirring groan of protest. You imagine, if he were younger and less polite, he'd be telling you to stop moving.

You comply, for now, settling more heavily against Junkrat. His laughter only cuts off for a second as he throws an arm around your shoulders, and resumes when something explodes on screen.

You find it very strange that most members of overwatch are willing to cuddle you, but not Genji. The only time someone besides yourself expresses affection towards the cyborg is when you're like this, in a group or because you've already got your arms around him. You are, by far, the most affectionate of your ragtag group, and the others seem to be more than happy to accommodate you. Overwatch is very much like a family and you can't figure out why no one wants to show Genji that.

This whole train of thought makes you restless, and suddenly you need out of here. You need to be moving.

You shift, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Wanna ditch?"

Apparently the movie is some kind of classic, but because of your... Lost Years, you wouldn't know. Classics for you are hundred year old Disney movies that only Reinhardt recalls seeing (and even then its more like "I can vaguely remember watching that with my parents").

Genji tilts his head up a bit, and Junkrat flinches when the lukewarm metal comes in contact with his hand. See? That is what you are talking about! Why do they do that?

"Why?" His voice is quite, more befitting of a stealth mission than a movie night with half of overwatch's members scattered across the room.

"I'm bored." Your voice, in contrast, seems obnoxiously loud.

Thankfully, no one seems very surprised by your boredom, but Jesse does feel the need to call, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" as you and Genji depart. Which begs the question: what wouldn't McCree do exactly? And with a Shimada, nonetheless.

You aren't quite sure where you're going at first, but eventually you end up in the training rooms.

"Wanna spar?" You ask, ignoring the fact you're in your pajamas (a matching set, both black and littered with the overwatch symbol). You've been trying your best to learn how to use offensive weapons lately, knowing from experience even healers need a weapon.

Tracer has been trying her best to help you with a gun, but it seems you're really not suited for that sort of thing. Despite the fact that almost everyone else in Overwatch can use a gun.

You pout at the thought of being the odd one out, but Genji quickly brings you back. "As long as you are not too tired." He says, waiting until you nod to get moving. Genji happily grabs two practice swords, handing one to you before taking stance. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." You hum.

Genji launches himself at you, mimicking what an enemy would do to take out a healer. Talon's goons aren't that unpredictable after all. They all use the same weapons, same strategies. The only people you worry about are Reaper and Widowmaker (and Sombra, but the two of you don't really cross paths).

You fend him off as best you can, until your body is aching from the hits and you're shaking with exhaustion. Genji, mercifully, doesn't stop until you decide what's enough. Unlike some others (cough-- 76) Genji doesn't baby you.

Genji laughs when you drop the sword and lean on him, resting you face on his shoulder. "Okay. Now I'm too tired."

"You did well. Even better than yesterday." He responds cheerfully.

"By yesterday you mean earlier today, right?"

He shrugs and you squawk with annoyance. "It's past midnight," He says, putting his hand on your back as way of apology for moving. You melt.

"Overly literal weirdo." You just barely manage, already half asleep. "Wanna crash?"

"That'd probably be a good idea. Zenyatta won't be pleased by how late we've stayed up." He doesn't ask this time if he can carry you back, instead simply scooping you up, one arm under your knees and one arm supporting your back.

You grab the discarded practice swords off the floor when he leans down, and then set them back where they belong. You think it might just say something about your relationship with Genji that you're so accustomed to this.

His body doesn't really require sleep as long as he's charged up, but he likes sleeping. He told you once it makes him feel more normal. You're still not sure if he's means "I used to sleep and not doing it is weird" normal or "more human" normal.

Nonetheless, you like sharing a bed with your robotic... friend. Boyfriend? Best friend? You aren't quite sure what his title is, but you suppose it doesn't matter as he curls up in front of you, face plate pressed against your clavicle. You throw a leg over his hip, as if to prevent him from leaving.

"Comfy?" He hums.

"Mhmm." Is your only reply, pulling the blankets closer around the both of you. While training made you a little overheated, the base tends to be just below what you would consider comfortable, and Genji isn't exactly a space heater (sometimes you wonder if you should ask Angela about that, actually).

"Hey, Genji?" You say after you're settled.

"I love you too." He answers automatically.

You pout. Is it really that predictable? Thinking on your feet, you quickly edit, "I was gonna ask if you're, like, constantly naked, actually. Because you sleep in the armor, and while it does seem pretty comfy, its a little weird."

Genji laughs with his whole body, shaking as he pulls you closer against him. "I can take off parts of my armor. I just do not like to."

Unable to help yourself, you taunt, "You like meeeee."

"I don't see the connection, but yes." Genji confirms cheerfully. "Now go to sleep. You're delirious."

You snort. "Angela would be so mad at you for misusing that word. If anything I'm--" yawning, for one thing. "You know what, I'm not talking linguistics right now." You huff. That seems like a mid afternoon talk anyway.


End file.
